


The Third Knock

by teatimeready



Category: Constantine (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV), Sherlock (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016), Supernatural, Taboo (TV 2017), The Black Tapes Podcast, The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Black Tapes, Complicated Relationships, Cunnilingus, Demon Hunters, Demonic Possession, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, POV First Person, Priests, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Identity, Supernatural Elements, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vatican, love/hate sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimeready/pseuds/teatimeready
Summary: "Hi! My name is Alex Reagan from Pacific Northwest Stories, I’m calling about Dr. Richard Strand- or more specifically speaking, his black tapes. Do you know of Dr. Strand, Miss Vohat?"“Yes, of course.” I couldn’t help but smile, “The famous black tapes. Why do you ask?”"After reviewing most of said tapes, It’s seems you, as well as a few others, are in most of them. Would you be willing to come in for an interview to discuss what were on those tapes?"I held back a heavy sigh, “Everything you saw on those tapes regarding me, and my colleagues, were fake.”"….Excuse me?"





	The Third Knock

**Author's Note:**

> A tale of Vatican secrets. Part one is more a drabble to start with.

If you saw me on the street you would have the urge to ask me if I was okay. People tell me I’m a sickly pale colour.  But they reassure me that my emerald eyes, as well as my smile, make up for it; as they seemed to light up the world.

I wasn’t smiling now though, as a familiar face walked up and stood next to me as he brought out a matchbook and a cig, “I see you found the place well enough.”

 _John Constantine._ To say we had history would be an understatement. We weren’t exactly enemies, but I was bitter towards him for past wrongdoings. Although, it’s been so long, I can’t even remember what they were. I’ll admit he is an incredible alchemist so I put up with having to work with him.

I let out a puff of hot air, “Well considering it’s the only church in town, I figured I was in the right place.”

He lite up the cig and inhaled deeply, “seems a bit odd for a large city like this one, don’t you think?”

I shrugged my shoulders, “I’m sure it’s not the _only_ one. Most certainly the largest.”

That made him chuckle, “Large enough to see all the way from the Vatican, eh.”

“I wouldn’t know. I haven’t been back there for awhile.”

“Really?” I hummed my replay. “I’m surprised they haven’t sent the calvary to come get you.”

“I don’t get me wrong, I still send updates. I wouldn’t want Father Burke to worry after all.”

“Or the Pope himself.” He teased.

I ignored this line of conversation, “Let’s get inside before we catch our deaths. Marcus and Thomas are already talking to the Pastor.”

 

***********************

 

Marcus hands me his phone, “I believe you should take this.”

“And who is it? I swear, if it's the-”

“No.” He puts his hand over the speaker, “It’s the reporter that's been emailing, and calling you like a madwoman. I think you should take her call, and get things over with. Otherwise you might get a call from the Vatican after all.” He gave me a knowing look as I snatched the cell from him.

“Hello?”

_Hello, is this Christine Vohat?_

“Yes, speaking.”

_Hi! My name is Alex Reagan from Pacific Northwest Stories, I’m calling about Dr. Richard Strand- or more specifically speaking, his black tapes. Do you know of Dr. Strand, Miss Vohat?_

_That was a name I hadn’t heard in a long time,_ “Yes, Ri- Dr. Strand and I,” I paused as I tried to think of the right way to describe our _past_ relationship. I felt the pressure of the three gentlemen's knowing stares, so I went with the cliche’ reply, “go way back.”

I could tell Ms. Reagan was already reading into things, _then you are aware of his black tapes?_

“Yes, of course.” I couldn’t help but smile, “The famous black tapes. Why do you ask?”

_Well Miss Vohat it seems-_

“Christine is fine.”

_Christine. After reviewing most of said tapes, It’s seems you, as well as a few others, are in most of them. Would you be willing to come in for an interview to discuss what were on those tapes?_

I held back a heavy sigh, “Everything you saw on those tapes regarding me, and my colleagues, were fake.”

_….Excuse me?_

“Fake. As in nothing you saw was real. There were no real paranormal activities taking place.”

 _Okay, but if that was true, which I’m not saying it isn’t, why can’t Dr. Strand_ _solve them?_

“I’m sure he has figured it out by now,” I lied.

 _Actually, he hasn’t. That's why they are still part of the black tapes._ She paused. _When was the last time you spoke with Strand?_

“Long enough ago. I’m sure if you brought it up to Richard he wouldn’t even think of me.” The slip of his first name made me close my eyes in frustration.

 _Not true, since he handed me the tapes himself and told me, and I quote,_ ‘find Christine Vohat for me, and set up a meeting. I need to speak with her. In person.’ _He was very persistent about the ‘in person’ part. I don’t think he’s forgotten about what happened on those tapes. I don’t blame him._

“Look, Ms. Reagan-”

_Alex, please._

I smiled over the phone, “Alex. I don’t know what to tell you. Maybe repeat to Strand what I just told you. That it was all fake.”

_I don’t know… Maybe you should just meet with him. Sit down for some coffee, or tea, as I know you both enjoy. What could go wrong?_

That was a loaded question, “Fine. Have him email or text me where he would like to meet. My number is 1-***-***-****.”

_Got it. Thank you so much again, Christine, for taking the time to talk. I hope to hear more from you in the future._

“Of course. I hope you have a pleasant day, Alex.” And I hung up the phone.

  


**********************

 

The bar was loud and filling with more people than I would like. It was just Marcus and I as the others were getting our lodging figured out. I shiver at the thought of having to share a room with Constantine - _again_.

“Do you ever get tired?”

Marcus gave me a queer look, “I am human after all.”

I rolled my eyes, “No- I mean, this. What we do. Do you ever get tired of it all and just want to run away with some bloke back to Ireland?”

He lets out a hearty laugh, “I don’t know about some random bloke, maybe Thomas would do. Certainly wouldn’t go back to Ireland. Too many bad memories there.” He takes moment to sip his beer, “why do you ask, love?”

I sighed heavily, “Why do you think.”

He pushed his beer aside to grab my hand across the table and squeezed it gentle, “God has a plan for us all. And right now he has you, and me, as well as a few other sad folks doing his work to rid evil from this planet.” I let out a small chuckle, “and as long as we have each other, we won’t need to run off to Ireland.” He playfully winked at me.

I decided to play along, “Would you run to Ireland with me?”

“Always.” The look in his eyes was so serious that my playful smile almost faltered.  

I took a moment to look at him, _really_ look at him. We always tease that in a different life, we were lovers. Star crossed lovers, if you will. Right now I could tell he was just as tired as I was. I laced our fingers together and leaned across the table to kiss his knuckles, “good.”

A binge of our phones told us our rooms were ready.

 

**********************

  


I could smell the rotting stench of booze before Constantine even tumbled through the door.

“Do you really think it’s smart to get drunk right now?” I ask, not bothering to look up from as I plug it into my laptop to charge. I didn’t have to look at him to know he was swaying a bit.

“Oh come off it, love.” He answers a little breathless as he stood next to me and starts to remove layers, “I know you had a few with the dear _Father_.”

I scoff at his tone and toss my phone aside, “Only a _few_ .” I look up at with a glare, “And if I didn’t know better. I’d say you sound jealous, _Constantine_.”

The older man lets out a growl, “Why would I be jealous of a _puff_ _priest_.”

I let out an angry growl of my own as I go to push, only for him to trip against the bed and bring me down with him. We rustle a bit before I realize how stupid we must look.

“Okay, stop! Just, relax.” The heat of his fingers hooked in my waistband told me we were entering dangerous waters. _Again_.

He smirks above me, “Are you sure you want me to stop, love?” Without waiting for a reply, he opens up my jeans so his hand can freely slide to my already damp folds, “Mmm, that’s what I thought.”

I close my eyes as his lips sloppy meet the sensitive part of my neck. His rough fingers dip inside me, and grab at the sheet around me for leverage. Constantine’s other hand lifts my shirt to expose my breast. The coldness of the room against my bare skin sends a shiver down my spin. John picks up his rough thrusts as he latches on to my right breast.

The small moan I let out intently make me feel embarrassed. _This is John Constantine for fucks sake. I should not be enjoying this so much._ But I have to remind myself that it's okay; we’ve let off steam together before. That’s all this is.

He abandons my chest to fully remove my jeans, and knickers. He wastes no time finding my pink flesh with his mouth, and I finally let out the heavy sigh I was holding in. I remind myself that he likely won't remember any of this, he rarely does.

 

Or at least we both pretend he doesn’t.

 

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> Just the beginning! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of it so far. <3


End file.
